degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Accette
Michelle Accette was played by Maureen McKay. Michelle Accette Starts as: Grade 8 Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years) In Stage Fright, Michelle was first introduced as a shy girl who did not like to make speeches in front of the class. Joey Jeremiah picked on her because of her shyness, referring to her as "Mouse." Her best friend, Alexa Pappadopolos, told her to stand up for herself and later advised her to tell Mr. Raditch that she had cramps but Michelle did not want to do as it would be too embarrassing. She instead told him that she had lost her voice but Raditch did not believe her, describing it as "the oldest excuse in the book." He reassured her that she would not find it that difficult and told her to speak about something that she knew. The next day, she spoke about the problems that she faced as a shy person. Her speech was very well received by both Mr. Raditch and her classmates. Joey was due to make a speech the next day and offered Michelle money to write it for him but she refused. As the season progressed, she gradually got over her shyness. Degassi Season 3 (Junior High Years) B.L.T. asks Michelle out and she is too shy, but they continue to go out. Later she finds out her parents do not approve of her relationship with B.L.T., because he is black. She continues to go out with him, because she does not care if he is black or white. Michelle goes to the graduation dance with B.L.T., and they safely evacuate the school before the school explodes, and burns down. Degrassi Season 4 (High School Years) In this season Michelle cannot live with her father anymore after her dad and her mom get divorced as he has too many strict rules. She moves out with the help of her friends, but later cannot handle work, school, and a social life. Degrassi Season 5 (High School Years) B.L.T. wants to break up with Michelle because he is cheating on her, and his new girlfriend Cindy demands he go through with it. When he does, Michelle is devastated. Alexa later finds out that he was cheating on Michelle, so Michelle confronts him, and pours milk on him. She also gets mad when she learns that Alexa and Simon have been hanging out with Cindy and B.L.T. instead of her. She and Alexa have a fight and they stop being friends. Later Alexa wants to repair their relationship, and the two become friends again. She wants to go the prom with Snake but she ruined their last date. Spike also wants to go with Snake, so he has to choose. He chooses Michelle in the end. Relationships *B.L.T. Thomas **Start Up: "Black & White" '(314) Original Series **Break Up: '"Bad Blood (2)" '(502) DH ***Reason: B.L.T. had been cheating on her with Cindy. '' '' *Archie Simpson **Start Up: '"Three's a Crowd" '(512) DH **Break Up: Prior to '"School's Out!" '(TV Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained Love Triangles *B.L.T. Thomas and Cindy **Start: 4 weeks prior to 'Bad Blood (1) ***End: Bad Blood (2) ****B.L.T. cheated on Michelle with Cindy, and she found out after they broke up Trivia *She was the first character ever to move out her parents' house and live on her own. *Michelle was the first character in Degrassi history to have a drug problem. The others were Craig Manning, Riley Stavros, Victoria, Peter Stone, Anya MacPherson and Katie Matlin. *Michelle was the first character in Degrassi History to get addicted to taking caffeine pills. *She was the first character to have ever been cheated on. She was cheated on by B.L.T. Thomas with his new girlfriend Cindy for two weeks prior to Bad Blood (2). Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DH Teens Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Teens Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters